1. Field
The disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for controlling point in time access to a remote client device and auditing system logs of the remote client device to determine whether monitored user activity on the remote client device associated with a work request was in compliance with one or more regulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network security is becoming more and more important as businesses, governmental agencies, medical institutions, financial institutions, and educational institutions spend more and more time connected online to provide services to individuals. Network security consists of provisions, policies, regulations, and laws designed to prevent and monitor unauthorized access, misuse, or modification of network-accessible resources. Network security is the authorization of access to resources within a network. Typically, users are assigned an identification (ID), such as a user name, and a password that allows the users access to the network-accessible resources on a network within their security level clearance. In other words, network security secures the network by protecting and monitoring operations being performed on network-accessible resources.